The Valentines Day Love Story
by I'mAllFiredUp
Summary: When an unknown person sends Lucy a text to meet him/her in Valentines Day, she agrees and decides to bring along a friend, pepper spray. Will this mysterious person ever be revealed? Or will love blind him or her? It's a short stoy written for Natsu by Lucy. Maybe he'll undersand that she likes him. Nalu and a shotrt Gruvia appearance.


"Who are you texting Lu-chan?" Levy asked. My phone was vibrating.

"Nobody," I said. I picked up my phone and read the text.

**Unknown: Hey, Lucy.**

"Levy, I don't know who it is, but they know my name," I muttered. I looked at the screen and typed my reply.

**Me: Who are you, stalker?**

**Unknown: I'm no stalker. I go to your school.**

**Me: Then why won't you tell me who you are.**

**Unknown: Well, if you agree to go on a date with me, you'll find out who I am.**

**Me: And I should trust you?**

**Unknown: Remember that one time that Natsu took Gray's underwear and hung it on the flagpole?**

**Me: Yeah, I do. Now I know that you are legit. I expect to see you at my dorm (which is on the 1st floor, #12) at 7:00.**

**Unknown: On Valentines Day.**

**Me: Fine, on Valentines Day. Should I wear something formal?**

**Unknown: Yes. Thanks Lucy! (Invisible fist pump).**

**Me: No problem. I hope you're cute. :D**

**Unknown: Don't worry. I'm sexy. Wear sneakers. And be prepared for a surprise. ;)**

"Levy-chan. Do you have any pepper spray?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"I have a date with an unknown person," I mumbled.

"You're an idiot," she said.

"Am not. Do you think it's someone cute?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

3

"Do I look okay?" I asked. The red dress went past my knees and hugged all the right parts of my body. I curled my hair and pinned half of it up. I had only put some pink lipstick for my make up.

"Jeesh, Lu-chan. You don't even know who you're going out with," Levy muttered, "You look fine though." I heard someone knock on the door. I ran and opened it.

"Gray?" Levy and I both exclaimed.

"I'm not your date. I'm only supposed to hand you this letter," he muttered. I noticed a bruise under his right eye. He either put up a fight to do this, or he tried to take Natsu's underwear.

"Two quick questions. Number one, is this a scavenger hunt. Number two, do I need the pepper spray?" I asked.

"My answer to the first question is yes. My answer to the second question is when you have the last letter and someone wearing a paper bag runs toward you, pull of the bag and spray him," he said. He had an evil glint in his eyes.

"Got it," I mumbled. I opened up the envelope.

**Go to the place where we had homecoming.**

I sprinted out of the dorm and went to the Rainbow Sakura by the campus gymnasium.

"I hate this guy already," I said. I saw Laxus under the tree.

"Your dimwit date asked me to give you this," He said. I groaned when I saw another envelope. I ripped it open, cursing the guy under my breath.

**She loves swords and fashion. Meet her at the bakery.**

"Erza!" I shouted. I walked over to the bakery. The swordsman was eating some strawberry shortcake.

"It's about time," Erza said between bites of her cake.

"Okay. Can I have the envelope?" I asked.

"Just answer two questions. Do you still like Natsu?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. My crush on Natsu began four years ago when I met him on the first day of college. We were friends, but I was pretty sure he was still in a relationship with Lisanna.

"You're going to be disappointed. Would you actually say yes I'd someone proposed to you?" she asked. I swear I heard a chuckle from the kitchen.

"Not unless I knew them pretty well," I said. Then she grabbed a red envelope. I snatched it of her hand and opened it.

**You'll find him at the destination where he hung up someone's pride.**

I jogged over to the flag pole and met Natsu. He was grinning for some stupid reason. My heart sunk when I realized he wasn't my date.

"Here's the next envelope," he said. I ripped it open.

They were named after celestial spirits. They are best friends. You'll find them at the fountain.

"Good luck," he said. I smiled and ran to the fountain on the other side of campus.

"Hey Lucy. You're lookin' real good tonight," Loki said.

"Yeah, Lucy. You look very pretty," Aries mumbled.

"Thank you," I said. She handed me a purple envelope. I pulled out a pink card.

**You've finally reached the end of my somewhat lame scavenger hunt. You'll find me by your favorite spot.**

I ran over to the frozen lake over by my dorm. I just prayed that it wasn't Gajeel or Dan. Suddenly, I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out the pepper spray. The figure with the paper bag jogged over to me. I pulled the cap off of the pepper spray and got in position. He reached down to touch my hair, and I pulled the bag off of his face. I closed my eyes and sprayed.

"AHHH! My beautiful face," he shouted.

"Natsu?" I asked. He was covering his eyes with his hands. His skin looked red and he was coughing.

"Luce," he said in between coughs. I grabbed his arm and brought him over to the bench. I heard Gray snickering from behind a tree.

"You actually listened to my advice," he said.

"Shut up, asshole," I muttered.

"No one talks bad about Gray-sama! You are forever my love rival," a girl shouted. She latched onto Gray and tackled him.

"Juvia," he moaned.

"It's finally happened," she mumbled, "Gray-sama wants me. I'm going to pass out." Then she did. Gray picked her up and carried her away.

"Are you alright?" I asked, my attention turning back to Natsu.

"Yeah. I'm just blinded by your beauty," he said.

"Thanks," I mumbled, my cheeks turning pink.

"No, literally. I can't see anything right now," he shouted.

"Just blink repeatedly," I said. I stroked his hair.

"Lucy?" he asked.

"Do you love me?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I've always known. From the moment I met you, I knew that I loved you."

"I've felt the same way. I love you too, Luce."

"Sorry that we can't go on a date tonight," I mumbled.

"No it's alright. As long as we're together," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," he said. And then he leaned forward and kissed me.

~The Guild Hall~

"Lucy, that story was okay. For the purpose you're using it for though, its perfect," Levy said. I perked up a little.

"So you think Natsu will like it?" I asked.

"Of course. If not, then tell Gray to pants him," she said.

"Okay. I'll go bring it over to him right now," I said. As soon as I stepped away from the dining table, I felt my lunch trying to escape the way it came. I slowly walked over to where Natsu and Happy were sitting.

"Happy Valentines Day!" I shouted. They both hugged me.

"Same to you!" Natsu said grinning. I handed him the story.

"It's just a little something for you. Its kinda cheesy, but I hope you like it," I said. Natsu took his time reading the story. This was bad for me because every second felt like an hour.

"Wow," he muttered, "This is, just, wow."

"I knew you were too dense to understand!" I huffed. I turned away and stomped towards Mira.

"This Nalu thing isn't your OTP anymore. Just ship that idiot with the ground, because that's the only thing that idiot loves," I yelled. She looked like I had ripped her heart in half.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted. I could hear his heavy footsteps from behind me. I walked out the door and headed back my apartment. I locked everything and summoned Virgo.

"Hello Princess, can I help you?" she asked.

"Can you watch outside my room for intruders. Especially ones with flying cats and pink hair," I said.

"Okay. What shall my punishment be?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just stand guard, okay?" I asked. She walked outside and I relocked the door. After several hours of crying and moping around my apartment I went to bed.

"Tomorrow's a new day. No more Team Natsu. Now it's Team Lucy," I said. Then I fell asleep.

~x~

"Mmmmm, good morning," someone whispered into my ear.

"KYAA!" I screamed.

"Luce. It's only me," Natsu said.

"Why are you here?" I hissed.

"Because there's a surprise for you at the guild. Come on," he whined. He ran out of my apartment and I got ready. I ran outside and walked to the guild hall.

"Wow. I didn't know you could clean up this nicely," I mumbled. Natsu was wearing a dress shirt and some dress pants. His scarf hung messily around his neck, his face was in what seemed like a permanent grin.

"Well, I wanted to look good today," he said.

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

"I'm engaged," he said. I choked on my spit.

"Engaged. As in fallen in love? Starting a family? You? Of all people?" I stammered.

"Yes," he said, "Yesterday, when I read that story, I knew I had fallen hard for you. So I went to the jewelery store and bought a ring."

"What?" I asked. The words were still processing through my mind. He got down on one knee.

"I know that we haven't started dating yet, but I figured we should get married and go on as many adventures as we can before we start producing little ones. Will you be my partner in crime?" he asked, the goofy grin still on his face.

"Yes," I said. He slid the ring on my finger. I felt tears slide down my face. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" I shouted.

"Bringing you home," he said.

~Five years later~

"Natsu, what did you do with Nashi's toy?" I asked. The little pink haired girl was crying on my lap.

"She kept chucking it at my head so I accidentally lit it on fire," he mumbled.

"This is the third time its happened this week. Can't you be a little more careful?" I asked.

"Fine," he said.

"Now Nashi, what do you say to Papa?" I asked.

"You're a fatty," she hissed.

"I am not fat! This is muscle. You're Papa is super sexy," he said. His ego has risen very high after becoming an S Class wizard.

"Nashi, what do you say to Papa," I repeated.

"I'm sorry. Mama's mean when she's pregnant," she said. Natsu ran over and defensively put his hand on my stomach.

"That's only because your brother is brainwashing Mommy. He's evil," Natsu said. I just laughed. I was due in three months.

"So my baby brother is evil. Can we feed him to Happy?" she asked.

"No sweetheart, we can't," I said. She stomped out of the room.

"I never thought raising children was so hard," I said with a sigh.

"I wouldn't ever change it though," Natsu said.

"Me either."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you check out some of my other stories! Hope you found your true love today!**


End file.
